pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Sven, Joergen
'''Sven, Joergen & Jeb '''is a song by Party In Backyard about PewDiePie's MINECRAFT EPIC series. The song features Sven, Joergen and Jeb, who were all main characters in MINECRAFT EPIC. Lyrics Sven, hey, Joergen, hey, Jeb_ is here too We got some wheat, meat and melon, we're the OG crew Party in the meatball, you can all come too And when we ring the bell, y'all know what to do I remember the first time that I saw you (I saw you) Now we living together and I adore you (I love you) I will fight all those nasty zombies for you (I will kill them) My life was almost meaningless before you, yeah (Yeah) Best friends, 'til the end, no one else can compare We got a bond, unbreakable, our love, unshakeable The house you built is sick, yeah, the architecture's slick, yeah Come into my bedroom bruh, 'cause I just wanna frick Sven, hey, Joergen, hey, Jeb_ is here too We got some wheat, meat and melon, we're the OG crew (yeah) Party in the meatball, you can all come too (okay) And when we ring the bell, y'all know what to do Sven, hey, Joergen, hey, Jeb_ is here too We got some wheat, meat and melon, we're the OG crew (let's go) Party in the meatball, you can all come too (okay) And when we ring the bell, y'all know what to do I may have been the 2nd but we had some dope adventures We crossed the land and sea, in every kind of weather (come on!) Sometimes I would get lost, I can get a bit distracted But I'd always knew you'd find me so it never really mattered (uh-uh) My stable was so epic (yeah), and Jeb_ was so pathetic But when Dinnerbone and Boat Cow went, I did feel empathetic (woo) I saw Sven ride the rails and wanted to have a run So, even though it killed me, at least I died having some fun (uh-uh) Sven, hey, Joergen, hey, Jeb_ is here too We got some wheat, meat and melon, we're the OG crew (yeah) Party in the meatball, you can all come too (okay) And when we ring the bell, y'all know what to do Sven, hey, Joergen, hey, Jeb_ is here too We got some wheat, meat and melon, we're the OG crew (let's go) Party in the meatball, you can all come too (okay) And when we ring the bell, y'all know what to do It's been weeks, maybe months, but I think it's safe to say That I'd rather die again than suffer through another lonely day At your place, it was horror, a disgrace, you have no honor Say you miss me now, but in life it was all torture (yeah) You never knew the value that I had when I was living But now I'm gone, you realize what you were always missing (hey) I was the perfect sheep (hey), and now when you're asleep (hey) You'll dream about a life where Water Sheep is still there living (uh-uh) Sven, hey, Joergen, hey, Jeb_ is here too We got some wheat, meat and melon, we're the OG crew (yeah) Party in the meatball, you can all come too (okay) And when we ring the bell, y'all know what to do Sven, hey, Joergen, hey, Jeb_ is here too We got some wheat, meat and melon, we're the OG crew (let's go) Party in the meatball, you can all come too (okay) And when we ring the bell, y'all know what to do Sven, hey, Joergen, hey, Jeb_ is here too We got some wheat, meat and melon, we're the OG crew Party in the meatball, you can all come too And when we ring the bell, y'all know what to do Category:Songs